Hinata , A Mysterious Girl
by Hime Amaterasu
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata . Gadis yang paling misterius yang tidak pernah di temui oleh Sasuke . Sasuke ingin menguak cerita lama kehidupan Hinata sebelumnya . Sasuke ingin tahu , apa sebab yang membuat gadis semanis Hinata berubah menjadi Devil . Ini takkan mudah .
1. Gadis Indigo

Hinata , A Mysterious Girl

Chapter 1 : Gadis Indigo

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre : Drama , Romance , Family , Friendship , Hurt/Comfort , etc  
Rated : T  
Warning : Gaje , TYPO , OOC , AU , Ada adegan berantem , etc

Don't like ? Don't read , Ok ?

Happy Reading cingu

Sasuke POV

Hari ini adalah hari keduaku berada di Jepang . Oh ya kita belum kenalan . Hy nama Sasuke , Uchiha Sasuke . Aku baru pindah dari London ke Jepang karena tuntutan pekerjaan orang tuaku . Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah terkenal di Jepang yaitu Konoha Internasional Senior High School . Aku di tempatkan di kelas XI A . Kelas anak-anak yang memiliki otak encer sepertiku . Tidak ada keturunan Uchiha yang tidak jenius sepertiku . Aku sekarang menuju ke ruang Kepala Sekolah untuk memberikan dokumen kepindahanku ke sini .

End Sasuke POV

Ruang KEPSEK

Tok tok tok 

" Ya masuk " sahut orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu  
" Tsunade-sama " panggil Sasuke  
" Ya Uchiha-san , silahkan duduk "

Tsunade mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk . Setelah itu dia mengecek dokumen yang di berikan oleh Sasuke .

" Jadi kau pindahan dari Elizabeth Senior High School ? " tanya Tsunade  
" Hm "  
" Prestasimu sangat bagus di sana . Baiklah , selamat datang di Konoha Internasional Senior High School Uchiha Sasuke-san . Kau masuk kelas XI A " Tsunade mengajak Sasuke berjabat tangan  
" Panggil saja Sasuke , Tsunade-sama . Terimakasih " kata Sasuke sambil menjabat tangan Tsunade 

Tok tok tok 

" Ya masuk " jawab Tsunade  
" Anda memanggil saya , Tsunade-sama ? " tanya Kakashi  
" Ya , Kakashi-san . Kelasmu kedatangan anggota baru . Namanya Sasuke , putra bungsu Fugaku-san " kata Tsunade melirik Sasuke

Kakashi berkenalan dengan Sasuke .

" Namaku Kakashi , Hatake Kakashi . Aku wali kelasmu " kata Kakashi  
" Namaku Sasuke , Uchiha Sasuke . Salam kenal Kakashi-sensei " kata Sasuke mengajak Kakashi berjabat tangan .  
" Hm " balas Kakashi sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke .  
" Baiklah kalian bisa kembali ke tempat kalian " kata Tsunade  
" Baiklah , saya permisi Tsunade-sama "  
" Permisi " kata Sasuke  
" Ya , silahkan "

Kakashi dan Sasuke berjalan melalui koridor menuju kelas Sasuke . Kebetulan hari ini jadwal Kakashi mengajar di kelas Sasuke .

Kelas XI A

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08:36 . Tapi anak XI A masih heboh membicarakan siapa anak baru yang akan masuk ke kelas mereka .

" Hei , katanya anak baru itu akan masuk ke kelas ini " kata Hotaru  
" Benarkah ? " tanya Karin  
" Katanya ia pindahan dari London . Kalau tidak salah nama sekolahnya itu Elizabeth Senior High School " imbuh Sakura  
" Bukankah itu sekolah yang paling terkenal di dunia . Banyak sekali orang-orang hebat yang keluar dari sana " tambah Insuk

Dan blablablablablabla... 

Sampai pada akhirnya .

Cklek

" Semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing " suruh Kakashi dengan nada yang tajam

Semua anak menempati tempat duduk mereka masing-masing . Setelah itu semua anak memandang kesebelah Kakashi-sensei .

" Anak-anak , kita memiliki anggota baru . Kenalkan dirimu " suruh Kakashi  
" Uchiha Sasuke desu . Yoroshiku " kata Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya -_-

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Semua anak cewek berteriak kegirangan sambil berblushing ria melihat wajah Sasuke . Dan semua anak cowok hanya dapat membenturkan kepala mereka ke meja karena mereka mendapat saingan baru .

" Huhhh . Baiklah Sasuke-san , silahkan kau du..."

Cklek

Kata-kata Kakashi terpotong karena kedatangan seorang siswi yang terlambat datang . Siswi itu mengeluarkan aura yang gelap , belum lagi kondisi wajahnya yang babak belur . Di beberapa bagian wajahnya ada lebam-lebam keunguan , sudut alis dan bibirnya sobek . Dia tampak menyeramkan . Sasuke bahkan bisa merasakan aura yang di keluarkan oleh gadis itu .

" Gomen , saya terlambat sensei " kata seorang siswi kelas itu  
" Ah Hyuuga-san . Tidak apa-apa . Oh ya Sasuke-san , kau akan duduk di sebelah Hyuuga " kata Kakashi  
" Hm " jawab Sasuke  
" Kalian boleh duduk . Dan untukmu Hyuuga-san kau... "  
" Hinata Kakashi-sensei , Hinata . Anda tidak perlu seformal itu "  
" Ok . Apa kau tidak ingin ke UKS dulu ? "  
" Tidak perlu Sensei . Saya baik-baik saja " jawab Hinata datar  
" Ok silahkan duduk " kata Kakashi

Sasuke mengikuti Hinata ke tempat duduk mereka .

" Baiklah kita mulai pelajaran kita yang tertunda tadi . Buka halaman 36 " suruh Kakashi

Dan pelajaran pun di mulai . Tapi , Sasuke tidak fokus ke pelajaran . Dia sesekali melirik Hinata . Dia penasaran dengan gadis yang ada di sebelahnya . Banyak sekali gadis yang ingin duduk dengannya , tapi Hinata ? Dia malah kelihatan biasa-biasa saja . Tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap Sasuke . Bahkan jarak duduk Sasuke dan Hinata lumayan cukup jauh . Hinata di sisi kiri dan Sasuke di sisi kanan . Hinata bahkan tidak melirik Sasuke , seakan-akan tidak ada orang yang ada di sekitarnya . Menarik . Saat Sasuke ingin melirik Hinata lagi . Dia malah ketahuan oleh Hinata .

" Apa yang kau lihat ? " tanya Hinata dingin  
" Bukan apa-apa " jawab Sasuke datar

Dan mereka melanjutkan pelajaran mereka dengan melihat Kakashi-sensei yang menjelaskan tentang Aljabar .

Tett tettt tetttt

Beberapa jam kemudian bel istirahatpun berbunyi . Semua murid bernafas lega . Ada beberapa murid yang berhamburan keluar kelas sebelum gurunya keluar .

" Dasar murid kurang ajar " batin semua guru

Hinata beranjak dari duduknya . Dia murid pertama yang keluar kelas . Sebelum itu ia berpamitan terhadap wali kelasnya itu .

" Saya permisi dulu Kakashi-sensei . Saya ada urusan sebentar " pamit Hinata sambil membungkuk 90 derajat  
" Ya silahkan " jawab Kakashi sambil memandang Hinata penuh kasih sayang

Setelah Hinata keluar , banyak murid XI A mengerubungi Sasuke untuk berkenalan .

" Hy ! namaku Naruto , Namikaze Naruto " sapa murid yang memiliki rambut kuning berantakan dan 3 garis kumis kucing di kedua pipinya  
" Namaku Sakura , Haruno Sakura . Salam kenal ya Sasuke-kun " kata gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink sambil manja-manja ke Sasuke  
" Namaku Sai , Shimura Sai " murid yang satu ini sangat mirip dengan Sasuke bedanya kulitnya sangat pucat seperti mayat

Dan blablablablablablablabla

" Sasuke , ayo ke kantin . Aku lapar " kata Naruto sambil mengusap perutnya  
" Hm "

Sasuke , Naruto , Sai , Kiba , Shino , Shikamaru , Chouji , dan Lee memutuskan pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang . Sesampainya mereka di kantin , banyak murid yang memandang Sasuke penasaran . Sasuke dkk memutuskan duduk di pojok kantin sebelah lapangan . Mereka memesan makanan mereka sesuai kesukaan masing-masing . Setelah mereka makan siang , masih tersisa waktu 30 menit untuk bel berbunyi . Mereka memutuskan duduk di kantin itu sambil bercanda . Tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya kepada temannya mengenai Hinata .

" Hei kalian ! Kalian tahu gadis yang duduk di sebelahku tadi ? " tanya Sasuke  
" Tentu saja kita tahu " jawab Kiba  
" Kenapa kau tidak pindah duduk Sasuke ? " tanya Chouji  
" Kenapa aku harus pindah ? " tanya Sasuke balik  
" Apa kau tidak tau rumor tentang gadis itu ? " tanya Naruto ngeri  
" Bagaimana dia bisa tahu dobe . Dia baru saja pindah kesini " kata Shikamaru malas  
" iya-yah . Gua lupa " kata Naruto sambil nyengir kuda  
" Ya ya ya ya . Jadi , apa yang kalian tahu tentang gadis itu ? " tanya Sasuke lagi  
" Lee katakan semuanya pada Sasuke . Biar anak itu tidak penasaran lagi " kata Shikamaru mengantuk  
" OK ! 1) Dia gadis pendiam dan tidak memiliki teman , 2) Dia juara kelas , 3) Dia jago beladiri , 4) Auranya selalu suram , 5) Dia pernah menghajar 20 orang senpai kelas XII dalam waktu 2 menit , 6) Waktu pemerikasaan kesehatan bulan lalu , Shizune-sensei melihat banyak bekas luka di sekujur tubuh Hinata . Bahkan katanya ada bekas jahitan sepanjang 12 cm di punggung Hinata , 7) Hinata pernah memecahkan kaca toilet dengan meninjukan tangannya ke kaca itu hingga berdarah . Waktu Shizune-sensei datang untuk memeriksa lukanya , Hinata malah bilang dia tidak apa-apa . Semua orang juga tahu luka seperti itu sangatlah sakit , Aku saja tidak berani mencobanya , 8) Tidak setiap hari sih Hinata mendapatkan memar di wajahnya tapi memar diwajahnya selalu ada . Bahkan ada yang kelihatan masih segar , 9) Latar belakang keluarga Hinata tidak jelas , bahkan anak-anak tidak pernah mendengar marga Hyuuga sebelumnya , 10) Dia mungkin termasuk anak kesayangan semua guru . Dia kadang-kadang datang terlambat , tapi di izinkan masuk ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran , 11) Dia pernah masuk kantor polisi dan di penjara selama 3 bulan , 12) Dan dia tidak memiliki kekasih . Hanya itu yang ku tahu mengenai Hyuuga Hinata " kata Lee dengan semangat apinya

" Dia belum punya pacar ? " tanya Sasuke merona  
" Tentu saja dia belum punya . Mana ada yang mau berpacaran dengan gadis yang jago be.. emmmmmm " kata Chouji terputus

Kata Chouji terputus karena di bungkam oleh Kiba .

" Kau tidak lihat ! Orang yang kita bicarakan ada di sebelah sana " bisik Kiba sambil menunjuk Hinata yang sedang makan di meja sebelah kanan mereka  
" Kau mau mati apa ? " tanya kiba sambil melepas bekapannya  
" Huaahhhh . Gomen aku tidak melihatnya " jawab Chouji murung

Duakkkkkk

Tiba-tiba ada suara sepatu yang menginjak meja . Sasuke dkk langsung melihat ke meja yang di injak . Dan ternyata meja yang di injak adalah meja Hinata . Semua memandang ke arah Hinata . Di depan Hinata banyak laki-laki yang memandang Hinata tajam , sekitar 45 orang . Mereka semua anak kelas XII . Diantara mereka ada beberapa senpai yang pernah di hajar Hinata sebelumnya . Mereka tersenyum evil ke arah Hinata . Hinata hanya memandang mereka dingin . Sasuke berniat membantu Hinata , tapi malah di cegah oleh Naruto .

" Kau mau kemana ? " cegah Naruto sambil mencekal lengan Sasuke  
" Membantunyalah apa lagi " jawab Sasuke  
" Tidak perlu Sasuke . Mereka malah akan menghajarmu habis-habisan "  
" Tapi dia gadis . Dia sendirian . Tidak imbang 1 lawan 45 orang " sergah Sasuke  
" Lihat dulu saja Sasuke . Kau akan tahu Hinata gadis seperti apa . Dia diluar dugaan kita . Jika dia terdesak kita akan membantunya . Lee , keluarkan stopwatchmu ! Hitung berapa menit yang Hinata perlukan untuk menghajar 45 senpai bebal itu " kata Shikamaru

Meja Hinata

" Heh mata putih " panggil orang yang memimpin 44 orang yang ada di belakangnya . Pein .  
" Apa maumu ? " tanya Hinata dingin to the point  
" Tentu saja balas dendam kepadamu gadis sialan . Gara-gara kau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan dan aku terpaksa di skors selama sebulan karena ketahuan memakai N**k**a " cecar orang yang bernama pein  
" Itu salahmu . Karena kau menggunakan tempatku sebagai tempat pestamu dengan barang-barang sialanmu itu " kata Hinata sambil evil smirk  
" Banyak bacot loh sialan ! "

Pein langsung mengarahkan tinjunya pada Hinata . Tapi Hinata langsung menahan serangan pein dengan menggenggam kepalan tangan pein . Hinata menekuk kepalan tangan itu kedalam sehingga pein merasa kesakitan . Hinata berdiri dan menaiki meja dia terus menekuk tangan pein ke dalam . Pein berteriak meminta bantuan anak buahnya . Sebelum mereka menyerang , Hinata mendorong pein ke belakang hingga beberapa anak buahnya ada yang jatuh karena menangkap pein . Pein di bantu berdiri oleh anak buahnya tapi , sebelum pein membetulkan posisi berdiri . Hinata loncat dari atas meja dan langsung menendang pein hingga terdorong ke belakang bersama setengah anak buahnya . Mereka semua langsung maju . Mereka ada mencoba memukul , menendang , menyikut , dll kearah Hinata . Tapi semua bisa di tangkis oleh Hinata . Hinata sedikit lengah , hingga dia tidak tahu ada orang yang ada di belakangnya . Kedua lengannya di pegang . Ada salah satu anak buah yang maju untuk menghajar Hinata karena Hinata sudah tertangkap . Tapi Hinata menggunakan orang itu sebagai alat pijakan . Dia menendang orang yang ada didepannya sambil salto kebelakang . Dia menubrukkan kedua orang yang memegang lengannya hingga melepaskan kedua lengannya . Sampai pada akhirnya pihak pein kalah . Semuanya babak belur . Ada yang tangan dan kakinya patah . Bahkan leher mereka juga ada yang patah . Guru-guru berlari menuju kantin . Semua guru terkejut melihat 45 anak kelas XII termasuk pein dalam keadaan mengenaskan . Semua guru mengecek anak-anak kelas XII . Semua guru terkejut . Bagian-bagian tubuh mereka ada yang patah . Tiba-tiba Tsunade kepala sekolah datang . Dia pun juga terkejut .

" Ada apa ini ? " tanya Tsunade  
" Mereka berniat mengeroyok Hyuuga-san , Tsunade-sama . Tapi mereka semua malah di hajar habis-habisan oleh Hyuuga-san " jawab Kaoru  
" Siapa yang memulai perkara ini ? " tanya Tsunade geram  
" Pein-senpai , Tsunade-sama " jawab Shikamaru  
" Lee , berapa waktunya ? " tanya Shikamaru  
" 3 menit 6 detik . Woww ! Itu rekor yang bagus " teriak Lee  
" Hinata-san , Kau tidak apa-apa ? " tanya Shizune-sensei  
" Iya sensei . Saya permisi dulu " pamit Hinata  
" Tunggu Hinata-chan , biar ku obati dulu lukamu " cegah Shizune  
" Ini tidak sakit Shizune-sensei " kata Hinata dingin

Hinata meninggalkan kantin . Sementara semua orang membereskan kekacauan yang ada di kantin . Sasuke malah membuntuti Hinata dari belakang dengan jarak 4 meter . Bukan Hinata , jika dia tidak tahu bahwa dia di ikuti . Hinata berhenti di koridor yang sepi .

" Apa mau mu ? " tanya Hinata dingin to the point

Sasuke ketahuan . Dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya .

" Aku tidak mau apa pun " jawab Sasuke  
" Terus.. , kenapa kau mengikutiku ? "  
" Boleh aku bertanya ? " tanya Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapan Hinata  
" Apa ? "  
" Maukah kau jadi temanku ? " tanya Sasuke

Hinata terkejut . Ini pertama kalinya seseorang mengajak Hinata berteman .

" Kenapa ? "  
" Hm "  
" Kenapa kau mau berteman dengan ku ? " tanya Hinata  
" Aku hanya ingin mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupmu Hinata-chan "

Hinata terkejut lagi karena Sasuke menyebut namanya dengan suffix chan .

" Apa untungnya untukmu ? " tanya Hinata sinis  
" Tidak ada " jawab Sasuke

Hinata memandang Sasuke lama . Sasuke menatap Hinata balik . Sasuke memandang Hinata sayang . Ya . Sasuke mencintai Hinata pada pandangan pertama . Angin meniup rambut raven dan indigo mereka .

" Kamu siapa ? " tanya Hinata sendu  
" Kamu sendiri sebenarnya siapa Hyuuga Hinata ? " tanya balik Sasuke

TBC

Note : Gomen ceritanya tidak jelas cingu . aku pengen buat fic yg Hinatanya beda . Tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian . Kalo mau ngeflame langsung ke nomerku , Ok !


	2. Teman

Hinata , A Mysterious Girl  
Chapter 2 : Teman

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre : Drama , Romance , Family , Friendship , Hurt/Comfort , etc  
Rated : T  
Warning : Gaje , TYPO , OOC , AU , Ada adegan berantem , etc

Don't like ? Don't read , Ok ?

Happy Reading cingu

Flashback on , 4 years ago

Seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan luka-luka yang ada di tubuhnya berlari kencang menuju taman . Gadis itu berniat meminta bantuan teman-temannya . Dan di belakang gadis itu ada seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang ternyata mengejar gadis itu . Laki-laki itu membawa tongkat yang terbuat dari rotan . Kelihatannya tongkat itu habis di gunakan untuk memukul , soalnya di tongkat itu ada beberapa bercak darah . Gadis itu terus berlari , sampai dia melihat beberapa temannya .

" Teman-teman tolong aku " pinta Hinata  
" Ada apa Hina-chan ? " tanya gadis bernama Suguha  
" Iya ada apa ? " tanya anak yang lain

Sebelum Hinata akan menjelaskannya , tiba-tiba laki-laki paruh baya itu muncul di belakang Hinata .

" Ternyata kau ada di sini anak sialan " kata laki-laki paruh baya  
" A-ayah , aku... "  
" Gara-gara kau aku tidak bisa berjudi "

Laki-laki itu memukuli Hinata di depan teman-teman Hinata . Hinata mencoba meminta bantuan teman-temannya , Tapi teman-teman Hinata langsung berlari meninggalkan Hinata karena takut dengan laki-laki yang di sebut ayah oleh Hinata . Hinata sedih karena tidak ada orang yang mau membantunya termasuk teman-temannya . Sampai laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan Hinata karena puas memukulinya . Saat itu juga Hinata tidak percaya dengan kata teman . Menurutnya itu semua omong kosong .

" Teman... Cih . Omong kosong " Hinata sinis

Hinata meninggalkan taman itu dengan pandangan yang kosong . Hinata yang dulu bukan Hinata yang sekarang . Hinata yang sekarang adalah gadis pintar , kuat dan tangguh . Bukan lagi Hinata yang pemalu , cupu dan lemah . Ibarat kata , seekor anak kucing bertransformasi menjadi singa sang raja hutan .

Flashback off

Sasuke memasuki sekolah dengan mobil sport miliknya . Mobil Pagani Zonda C12 F . Para siswi yang melihat Sasuke keluar dari mobil mahal itu langsung berteriak kegirangan . Siswi-siswi di sana semakin berteriak kencang ketika Sasuke melepaskan kacamata hitamnya yang keren untuk memperlihatkan mata onyxnya yang sehitam malam .

Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!

Semua guru hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan siswi-siswinya tersebut . Tiba-tiba ada Motor sport ninja hitam yang memasuki kawasan sekolah . Motor itu tepat parkir di sebelah mobil Sasuke . Sang pengendara motor mematikan mesin setelah memarkir motornya . Setelah itu sang pengendara melepaskan helm untuk memberitahu siapa pemiliki motor itu . Dan pemilik motor itu adalah gadis berambut indigo yang kita ketahui bernama Hinata . Hinata terlihat keren di atas motornya . Apalagi penampilannya yang bad girl menambah kesan kuat dan tangguh pada dirinya . Sasuke kagum pada Hinata yang bisa membawa motor besar itu . Rambut indigonya yang tergerai , wajah manisnya yang masih dihiasi lebam-lebam keunguan , luka sobek di sebelah alis dan sudut bibir kirinya , dan jaket hitam yang membalut tubuh atasnya . Hinata benar-benar keren .

" Kau sudah datang rupanya " kata Sasuke senang  
" Jangan sok akrab " kata Hinata sinis

Hinata melewati Sasuke . Tapi belum sampai benar melewati Sasuke , lengannya sudah di cekal oleh sang pemuda . Hinata berniat meninju Sasuke , tapi Sasuke langsung menahan tinju Hinata . Hinata memandang Sasuke dingin , sedangkan Sasuke memandang Hinata penuh dengan rasa sayang . Hinata yang di lihat dengan pandangan seperti itu tidak kuat . Pertahanan yang selama ini Hinata buat hampir goyah karena pemuda yang ada di depannya ini . Hinata mencoba menahan air mata yang hampir keluar dari mata amethystnya . Hinata memalingkan wajahnya . Tangan yang Hinata gunakan untuk meninju Sasuke secara perlahan turun kesamping tubuh Hinata . Sasuke yang melihat Hinata menyerah langsung tersenyum cerah . Sasuke melepas cekalan tangannya dari lengan Hinata . Selanjutnya dia langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata . Hinata terkejut . Belum sempat dia berbicara , sang pemuda mengajaknya lari memasuki sekolah menuju kelas mereka . Sesekali sang pemuda menengok kebelakang untuk melihat Hinata dengan senyuman yang masih ada di wajahnya . Hinata yang melihat senyum itu langsung merona dan berdebar-debar di jantung .

" A-apa ini ? Perasaan apa ini ? Hangat " batin Hinata

Mereka terus berlari memasuki koridor . Mereka tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka yang membicarakan mereka . Senyum berkembang di wajah Hinata . Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu kelas . Sebelum masuk mereka memasang dulu wajah stoic andalan mereka . Setelah itu mereka memasuki kelas dengan Hinata yang terlebih dahulu berjalan di depan Sasuke . Semua anak memandang mereka penasaran . Setelah Hinata dan Sasuke duduk , Sasuke langsung menggebrak mejanya .

" Apa yang kalian lihat hahh ! " bentak Sasuke yang risih di perhatikan oleh murid-murid

Semua murid di kelas itu yang mendapat bentakan dari Sasuke langsung melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda . Hinata hanya bisa menampilkan senyum evilnya . Bel pun berbunyi . Aktivitas belajar pun di mulai .

SKIP TIME

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi . Semua murid pada berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pergi ke kantin . Sebelum Hinata beranjak dari bangkunya , Sasuke menanyakan Hinata akan kemana .

" Kau mau kemana ? " tanya Sasuke  
" Bukan urusanmu " jawab Hinata datar  
" Kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu ? Bukankah kita teman ? " tanya Sasuke bingung  
" Kau sendiri yang mendeklarasikan kata itu di antara kita berdua tanpa persetujuanku " jawab Hinata sinis  
" Terserah kau sajalah " kata Sasuke yang menggandeng tangan Hinata keluar dari kelas  
" Hei ! Apa yang kau lakukan ? Kita mau kemana ? " tanya Hinata  
" Ya ke kantin lah . Mau kemana lagi ?" jawab Sasuke datar  
" Jangan coba memaksaku " Hinata berontak

Hinata terus berontak . Sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke mendorong Hinata ke tembok dan mengurung Hinata di antara kedua lengannya . Semua orang yang melihat itu pada heboh . Semua gadis berteriak histeris . Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata .

" Aku tidak menerima penolakan " kata Sasuke tajam

Jarak wajah Hinata dan Sasuke membuat wajah Hinata merona . Dia tidak pernah seperti ini pada laki-laki manapun . Setelah Sasuke mengancam Hinata , Sasuke langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata dan membawa sang gadis ke kantin untuk makan siang bersama . Hinata hanya bisa pasrah . Setelah sampai di kantin , mereka langsung memesan makanan . Setelah mereka mendapatkan makanan mereka , mereka langsung menuju tempat Shikamaru dkk . Teman-teman Sasuke terkejut , Sasuke membawa Hinata ke tempat mereka . Hinata hanya memandang mereka datar . Sedangkan mereka memandang Hinata dengan berbagai macam pandangan . Mulai pandangan takut , kagum , bosan , terkejut , senang dll . Naruto membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka agar suasana tidak tegang . Itu tidak mengenakan .

" Wah ada Hinata-san , Ayo duduk disini Hinata-san . Disini masih ada yang kosong " kata Naruto yang berusaha mencairkan suasana  
" Arigatou , Namikaze-san " jawab Hinata datar  
" Naruto-kun Hinata-san , panggil saja namaku . Jangan nama margaku . Nanti aku di kira pamer hehehe " Naruto cengengesan

Sasuke senang , Naruto mau menerima keberadaan Hinata di sini . Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata yang duduk di samping Naruto . Tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya pada semua temannya mengenai tugas kelompok dari Kurenai-sensei tadi .

" Hei kalian ! Kalian sudah membentuk kelompok ? " tanya Naruto  
" Sudah , memangnya kenapa ? " tanya Shino  
" Aku dan Sasuke kekurangan 1 orang . Apakah diantara kalian ada yang masih belum dapat kelompok ? " tanya Naruto  
" Kami semua sudah mendapatkan kelompok . Aku , Chouji dan Sai . Kiba , Shino dan Lee " jelas Shikamaru  
" Yahhh begitu yah . Ohh ya Hinata-chan sudah dapat kelompok belum ? " tanya Naruto  
" Aku kerja individu " jawab Hinata datar  
" Loh kok individu ? Kita semua kan berteman , jadi mudah saja membentuk kelompok " kata Naruto polos  
" Teman ? Aku tidak percaya kata itu " kata Hinata sinis

Sasuke dkk memandang Hinata sendu . Hinata selama ini tidak memiliki teman . Itu sebabnya ia berkata seperti itu .

" Bukankah teman adalah orang yang akan memeluk kita di saat kita senang dan sedih dan membagi suka duka bersama kita selamanya " bela Lee  
" Terkadang temanmu sengaja memelukmu , agar senjata yang ia tancapkan di tubuhmu bisa menancap lebih dalam " kata Hinata sinis dan jangan lupakan evil smirknya

Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke dkk . Sasuke dkk tahu maksud dari kata-kata Hinata tadi . Mereka memandang punggung Hinata dengan iba . Shikamaru melayangkan pertanyaan untuk Sasuke .

" Oi , Sasuke . Kenapa kau mengajak Hinata-san makan siang bersama kita ? " tanya Shikamaru malas tapi kepo  
" Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksinya . Reaksinya di luar dugaanku . Di tambah lagi dengan sikap Naruto tadi terhadapnya " kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis  
" Sasuke , sebenarnya aku ingin berteman dengan Hinata-chan . Tapi , aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memulainya . Salah-salah malah aku yang kena bogem " keluh kesah Naruto  
" Sebenarnya di tempat parkir tadi , dia hampir meninjuku " kata Sasuke jujur  
" Benarkah ? " tanya Chouji tidak percaya  
" Ya , tapi aku langsung menahannya " jawab Sasuke  
" hm begitu rupanya " kata Shikamaru malas  
" Teman-teman boleh aku meminta sesuatu pada kalian ? " tanya Sasuke serius  
" Apa ? " tanya Shikamaru  
" Maukah kalian menerima Hinata sebagai teman dan membantuku merubah Hinata yang sekarang ? " tanya Sasuke serius

Shikamaru dan lainnya memandang Sasuke serius . Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali di mata onyx milik Sasuke . Lee dan Chouji menangis tersedu-sedu .

" Hahhhh . Baiklah kami menerimanya . Lagian aku juga sedikit iba terhadap gadis itu " jawab Shikamaru  
" Kalau begitu kita mempunyai misi merubah sifat Hinata-chan dong ? " tanya Naruto  
" Hm " jawab Sasuke  
" Merepotkan " kata Shikamaru

Sasuke dkk sudah menetapkan sebuah tujuan . Yaitu merubah sifat Hinata . Tapi itu takkan mudah bagi mereka . Hinata memiliki persepsi bahwa semua manusia di dunia ini egois , munafik , pembohong dll . Tidak ada kata teman , keluarga , kasih sayang dan cinta dalam kamu hidup Hinata Hyuuga . Yang ia tahu , dia harus melingdungi dirinya sendiri . Hinata tidak mau percaya walaupun itu hal yang sudah pasti . Cinta sejati hanya ada di dunia dongeng . Hinata tidak mau tahu tentang hal-hal seperti itu . Hinata akan terus memakai topengnya . Hinata akan terus menutup diri . Jadi apakah Sasuke dkk dapat melakukannya ? Takdir itu masih tersembunyi rapat di tangan Kami-sama .

TBC

Note :


	3. Black Rose

Hinata , A Mysterious Girl  
Chapter 3 : Black Rose

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre : Drama , Romance , Family , Friendship , Hurt/Comfort , etc  
Rated : T  
Warning : Gaje , TYPO , OOC , AU , Ada adegan berantem , etc

Don't like ? Don't read , Ok ?

Happy Reading cingu

Flashback on , 6 years ago

Di salah satu rumah penduduk terdengar keributan . Ada suara orang di pukuli .

" Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Gara-gara kau aku tidak bisa minum . Rasakan ini " kata laki-laki paruh baya

Bugh bugh bugh

" U-uang itu u-untuk biaya anak k-kita , a-apa kau b-belum paham hahhh " kata seorang ibu yang tubuhnya sudah babak belur  
" DASAR ISTRI KURANG AJARR ! " teriak laki-laki itu

Laki-laki itu menghajar sang istri tanpa ampun . Sang istripun masih bertahan . Di pojok ruangan itu ada seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo meringkuk ketakutan . Gadis itu hanya bisa menangis saat melihat ibunya di pukuli oleh sang ayah . Gadis itu ingin menolong , tapi dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa .

Bugh bugh bugh bugh bugh hahh... hahh... hah...

" Jika kau mengulanginya lagi , aku habisi kau " kata sang ayah

Sang ibu hanya bisa tersenyum . Sang ayah meninggalkan ibu dan si gadis indigo itu . Gadis kecil itu berlari ke arah ibunya . Gadis itu memeluk ibunya erat . Sang gadis masih menangis . Ibunya berusaha menenangkan .

" B-berhentilah menangis H-Hinata-chan " kata sang ibu yang berusaha menenangkan sang gadis kecil  
" I-ibu hiks.. g-gomen.. hikss.. hiks... Hina-chan tidak bisa hikss... menolong ibu hikss... "  
" T-tidak apa-apa . Sekarang b-bantu ibu tidur di sofa i-itu . Setelah itu t-tolong ambilkan air hangat dan w-waslap untuk membersihkan l-luka ibu . Nanti s-sebelum kita tidur , i-ibu akan bacakan d-dongeng buat Hina-chan"  
" I-iya hikss... "

 _Keluarga bahagia menurutku cuma ada di dongeng . Dongeng yang biasa di bacakan ibuku saat aku akan tidur . Terkadang aku ingin tidur untuk selamanya . Karena hanya dengan tidur saja , aku bisa memimpikan keluargaku yang bahagia . Tapi itu hanyalah mimpi . Tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan . Aku membenci fakta itu – Hinata_

Flashback off

Sasuke menatap guru di depannya dengan pandangan yang bosan . Gimana gak bosan coba , dia dan teman-temannya berusaha mengajak Hinata berteman dan kalian tahu jawabannya apa ? Tidak mau . Semua cewek berusaha mendekati Sasuke dengan berbagai cara . Tapi semuanya gagal total . Sedangkan Hinata ? Dia hanya tinggal bilang ya , tapi dia menjawab tidak . Ini penghinaan bagi SL ( Sasuke Lovers ) . Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi , semua SL di kelas Sasuke mengerubungi Hinata . Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berpura-pura mendengarkan lagu dari mp3 nya , padahal dia tidak menyetel lagunya sama sekali . Karena dia ingin mendengar apa yang di bicarakan gadis-gadis aneh itu pada Hinata . Hinata menatap semua SL dengan pandangan yang dingin dan tajam . Ada beberapa SL yang keliatan takut . Jelas mereka tahu siapa yang mereka hadapi sekarang . Salah satu dari SL maju ke depan menghadap Hinata dengan pandangan angkuh . Seolah-olah dia yang berkuasa . Gadis yang memiliki rambut merah maroon dan memakai kacamata itu adalah Uzumaki Karin . Dia benar-benar kelihatan berani melawan Hinata . Hinata menampilkan evilsmirknya . Karin sempat kelihatan ketakutan , tapi dia menutupinya .

" Hehh Black rose ! Jauhi Sasuke kami ya ! Jangan sok jaim di depan Sasuke kami " ancam Karin  
" Ya betul " sorak SL lainnya

 _Black rose ? Apa mereka menyebut Hinata black rose ? Bukankah itu lambang kematian ? Mereka gadis-gadis gila ! batin Sasuke marah_

" Jauhi ? Jaim ? Kalian semua gadis-gadis aneh " remeh Hinata

Merasa di remehkan , Karin menjambak rambut indigo Hinata . Karena rambutnya yang di jambak , Hinata terpaksa harus berdiri dari duduknya . Karin tersenyum evil , dia mengira dia sudah bisa menaklukan sang Black rose . Tapi itu adalah kesalahan fatal . Hinata menampilakan senyum setannya , senyum yang benar-benar kelihatan mengerikan . Semua SL mundur kecuali Karin . Firasat mereka tidak baik sekarang . Hinata meraih tangan Karin yang menjambak rambutnya . Setelah mendapatkan tangan itu , dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Karin dengan kuat . Yang punya tangan merasa kesakitan . Karin berusaha melepaskan tangannya , tapi sia-sia . Dan kejadian selanjutnya makin menggemparkan .

Plakkkk

Hinata menampar Karin dengan sangat kencang . Tamparan Hinata membuat sudut bibir kanan Karin mengeluarkan darah . Karin hanya bisa menangis . Semua SL telah lari luntang-luntung keluar kelas . Karin yang melihat Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan mereka , mencoba meminta tolong . Ternyata Sasuke sudah melihat kejadian semuanya .

" S-Sasuke-kun , tolong aku " pinta Karin

Sasuke memandang Karin datar . Setelah itu Sasuke berdiri dan mendekati kedua gadis itu . Sasuke berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Hinata pada tangan Karin . Hinata memelototi Sasuke seolah-olah dia berkata ' jangan ikut campur ' Sasuke memandang Hinata lembut seolah-olah dia berkata ' lepaskan saja dia ' . Hinata yang di tatap seperti itupun langsung luluh . Dia melepaskan tangan Karin . Karin berdiri di belakang Sasuke sambil tersenyum senang . Dia menganggap Sasuke menyukainya .

" Kau lihat kan ? Sasuke membelaku ketimbang kau , Black " kata Karin sombong

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik Karin keluar dari persembunyiannya . Dia juga menggenggam tangan Karin dengan sangat erat . Dia menatap Karin dengan tajam . Sasuke menampilkan senyum evilnya .

" Jangan karena aku menolongmu , kau mengira aku menyukaimu jalang . Sebenarnya aku ingin melihat , bagaimana gadis di sebelahku ini menghancurkan gadis sepertimu . Jangan mencari masalah lagi dengan Hinata . Dan bubarkan grup gilamu tadi . Jika tidak aku yang akan menghancurkanmu " ancam Sasuke

Sasuke menghempaskan Karin dengan sangat keras hingga gadis itu terjatuh ke lantai . Semua memandang orang di kelas itu memandang karin . Karin merasa malu karna di perhatikan oleh banyak orang di kelas itu . Dia berlari keluar dengan menangis . Hinata berniat meninggalkan kelas , tapi di cegah oleh Sasuke .

" Kau mau ke.. " Kata-kata Sasuke terpotong  
" Terima kasih " kata Hinata  
" A-apa ? "  
" Aku tidak suka mengulangi kata yang sama " jelas Hinata

Hinata meninggalkan kelas . Sasuke shock . Hinata berterima kasih padanya . Padanya . Sasuke berlari keluar kelas untuk mencari Hinata . Tapi dia tidak menemukan sosok gadis itu sama sekali . Banyak murid-murid yang dia tanyakan di mana keberaadaan Hinata . Mereka semua menjawab tidak tahu . Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Sasuke . Ternyata itu Naruto . Di belakang Naruto masih ada temannya yang lain .

" Sasuke , aku dengar Karin di tampar oleh Black ehhh maksudku Hinata ya ? " tanya Naruto  
" Black Rose " kata Sasuke  
" Kau sudah tahu ? " tanya Shikamaru  
" Hm "  
" Karena kejadian kemaren di kantin , semua anak memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan Black Rose " jelas Shikamaru  
" Tapi itu lambang kematian " Sasuke hampir murka  
" Itu sebabnya . Mereka tahu , siapa saja yang menghadapi Hinata akan menemui kematiannya "  
" Khehhh , alasan yang gak logis . Sekalian saja sebut dia kekasih dewa Hades " kata Sasuke ketus  
" Hinata malah menyukai sebutan itu Sasuke " kata Lee  
" Gadis itu sedikit gila kelihatannya " ketus Sasuke  
" Sebenarnya , ada beberapa orang yang menganggap Hinata gila " jujur Sai  
" Whatt ? " tanya Sasuke Shock  
" Ya , pernah katanya ada seorang senpai kutu buku yang melihat Hinata ketawa sendiri di taman Konoha . Niatnya senpai itu ingin mencari tempat sepi untuk belajar . Eh malah dia menemukan fenomena aneh pada Hinata . Katanya Hinata tertawa seperti psikopat berdarah dingin . Menakutkan " jelas info yang di berikan oleh Lee  
" Mungkin dia sedikit tertekan " bela Kiba  
" Mungkin iya , mungkin juga tidak " kata Shino  
" Jadi , bagaimana caranya mendekatinya ? " tanya Chouji  
" Iya , gadis itu selalu menghindar dari orang-orang yang mendekatinya " kata Shikamaru  
" Gadis itu juga mudah marah . Salah-salah malah kita yang kena bogem " kata Kiba takut  
" Kau takut pada gadis Kiba ? " tanya remeh Naruto  
" Aku akui iya . Kau tidak lihat sosoknya hahh ? Mengerikan . Kau sendiri , apa kau tidak takut Namikaze Naruto ? " tantang Kiba  
" Hehehehe Iya " jujur Naruto

Gubrakkkk

Sasuke cs jatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena pengakuan Naruto tadi .

" Jadi Sasuke , apa kau benar-benar ingin merubah Hinata ? " tanya Shikamaru tidak yakin  
" Aku penasaran , apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini . Jika kita tahu sebabnya , ada kemungkinan kita bisa merubahnya " kata Sasuke yakin  
" Ya . Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat misterius " kata Lee  
" Jadi kita benar-benar akan melakukannya ? " tanya Chouji

Semua Sasuke cs mengangguk . Chouji pasrah mengikuti alur permainan teman-temannya . inilah ketulusan hati seorang teman . Teman yang mau membantu temannya tanpa di minta atau di suruh . Tidak semua orang bisa seperti itu . Jarang dan hanya ada beberapa di dunia . Teman sejati adalah teman yang akan tetap memelukmu walaupun di seluruh tubuhmu ada duri mawar . Teman yang akan melepas semua duri itu dari tubuhmu . Karena setiap duri di tubuhmu adalah kelemahan yang kau dapatkan dari masa lalumu yang kelam .

Taman Belakang Sekolah

Di taman belakang sekolah ada satu pohon berdiri dengan kokoh . Batangnya yang besar dan kuat , daunnya yang banyak berguguran di tanah . Disana adalah tempat bersantainya seorang Black Rose atau kita sebut saja Hinata . Hinata tidur dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang pohon yang kokoh . Hinata membuka matanya perlahan . Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum dengan indah . Bibir tipisnya terseyum cerah .

" Tuan.. " kata Hinata terpotong  
" Maaf meninggalkanmu selama 2 hari Hina-chan "  
" Tidak apa "  
" Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu Hina-chan ? "  
" Aku... "

TBC

Balasan Review :

Lavender187 : Arigatou Lavender-san . Ini udah lanjut . sering-sering mampir

subuhdibulanoktober : Benarkah ?

nurkoswara23 : Benarkah ? Namanya juga pairnya sedang dinistain sama author . kan udah ada peringatannya OOC . Jadi pair kesayangan kita jadi sedikit ancur lah ya Nur-san . Sabar aja . Mampir lagi Ok

Nurmalaprieska : Ya chapter yang ini pendek . Gomen Mampir lagi ya Nurmala-san

Anonymous : Ini dah update . Mampir lagi Ok

Yukimiki : Iya . Gomen gak bisa update kilat . Mampir lagie nee

Guest : Arigatou Guest-san . Mampir lagi ya

Anggun : Iya Anggun-san ini dah update . Gomen gak bisa update kilat . Mampir lagi Ok

Note : Arigatou buat semua dukungannya . Hayo . siapa hayo yang di ajak bicara sama Hinata-chan ? Ini masih menjadi misteri cingu . tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak review ok . See you next time


	4. Perubahan Yang Baru

Hinata , A Mysterious Girl  
Chapter 4 : Perubahan yang baru

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre : Drama , Romance , Family , Friendship , Hurt/Comfort , etc  
Rated : T  
Warning : Gaje , TYPO , OOC , AU , Ada adegan berantem , etc

Don't like ? Don't read , Ok ?

Happy Reading cingu

Flashback on , 4 years ago

Setelah di pukuli oleh Ayahnya di depan teman-temannya . Ralat.. mantan teman-temannya . Kenapa mantan ? Karena Hinata telah memutuskan sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan mau lagi memiliki teman . Hinata berjalan gontai menuju sebuah bangku taman Konoha . Hinata menduduki bangku itu sendirian . Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 04:30 PM . Jelas sudah tidak ada orang di sana . Hinata menatap langit atas . Dia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan . Tiba-tiba ada yang memegang pundak Hinata . Hinata sedikit terlonjak . Dia langsung menoleh ke belakang , ingin tahu siapa yang mengganggu keheningannya . Ternyata seorang badut . Badut itu tersenyum ceria kepada Hinata . Hinata hanya memandangnya datar .

" Kenapa kau di sini sendirian gadis manis ? " tanya om badut

" ... "

" Kok gak senyum ? Kamu jelek loh kalo gak senyum " hibur om badut

Badut itu duduk di sebelah Hinata . Badut itu juga melepas wig dan menghapus riasannya . Umur badut itu kurang-lebih 40 thn . Badut itu tersenyum pada Hinata . Mencoba menghibur Hinata .

" Jiraiya desu , yoroshiku " kata Badut tadi sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk mengajak Hinata berjabat tangan .

" ... "

" Kok diem terus ? Kamu gak bisu kan ? " tanya Jiraiya

" Hinata desu "

" Hinata ? Bunga matahari , identik dengan ceria . Tapi yang punya nama tidak ceria " goda Jiraiya

Hinata menatap Jiraiya dalam . Jiraiya tersenyum tulus pada Hinata . Hinata luluh . Akhirnya Hinata menampakkan senyumnya .

" Gitu dong ! Kalo senyum kan kamu terlihat cantik " kata Jiraiya senang

" Arigatou tuan "

" Panggil saja Ji-san , Hinata-chan "

" Ha'i Jiraiya-jisan "

" Kamu kenapa masih di sini Hinata-chan ? "

" Hanya ingin menikmati pemandangan ji-san "

" Apa orang tuamu tidak mencarimu ? Ini mau malam loh "

" Kaa-san mungkin sedikit khawatir . Tapi , tou-san... cihh "

" Loh ? Kenapa sama Tou-sanmu ? Dia pasti juga khawatir "

" Khawatir ? Khehh... Itu hal yang mustahil untuk di lakukan seorang ayah yang memukuli anaknya " kata Hinata yang di selimuti kabut emosi

" Ehh itu... itu lain lagi Hinata-chan "

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya . Ada sedikit rasa menyesal karena memarahi orang yang baru dia kenal gara-gara Ayahnya .

" Gomen " kata Hinata lirih , namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Jiraiya

" Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan , aku tau apa yang kamu rasakan " kata Jiraiya sambil mengelus kepala Hinata penuh dengan kasih sayang

Hinata menikmati elusan yang ada di kepalanya . Dia merasakan kasih sayang yang di berikan oleh Jiraiya . Lambat laun Hinata merasakan ada air yang ingin mendobrak keluar dari matanya . Dia menginginkan sosok Ayah seperti Jiraiya . Lembut , perhatian , dan penyayang . Tidak seperti Ayahnya . Kasar , Egois dan bajingan tengik . Hinata Cuma ingin satu . Dia hanya ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang yang dia sayangi . Mau itu ayahnya , ibunya , temannya atau orang yang dia cintai . Hanya itu , apa salah ? Tentu saja tidak . Hanya saja takdir Hinata tidak sesuai yang dia harapkan . Kami-Sama sudah menyiapkan takdir yang lain buat Hinata . Hinata masih berusaha menahan air yang akan keluar dari matanya . Jiraiya yang melihat Hinata mencoba menahan airmatanya , segera mendekap tubuh Hinata yang bergetar karena menahan tangis . Menyalurkan segala rasa kasih sayang yang dia punya pada Hinata .

" Menangislah Hinata-chan , menangislah . Tapi setelah itu , kau tidak boleh menangis lagi . Dunia ini memang kejam Hinata-chan , tapi jika kau bersikap seperti ini kau akan di anggap lemah oleh orang lain " nasehat Jiraiya

Pertahanan Hinata jebol . Hinata tidak dapat menolak rasa kasih sayang yang di berikan Jiraiya padanya . Hinata menangis . Dia menangis untuk mengurangi beban yang ada di pundaknya . Hinata menghabiskan waktu 45 menit untuk melampiaskan kesedihannya . Setelah itu Hinata hanya bisa sesenggukan .

" Sudah nangisnya ? " tanya Jiraiya

" Hmm " jawab Hinata sambil menganggukan kepala

" Yakin ? Gak di terusin lagi nih ? Ji-san dah bilang loh , ini yang terakhir kalinya kamu menangis . Besok-besok gak boleh nangis lagi " kata Jiraiya tidak yakin

" IYA " jawab Hinata tegas sambil tersenyum lima jari

" Bagus , itu baru anak Ji-san " kata Jiraiya sambil memeluk Hinata

" Anak ? " tanya Hinata inocen

" Ji-san sudah anggap kamu sebagai anak Ji-san sendiri " kata Jiraiya

" Ji-san punya anak ? " tanya Hinata antusias

" Sebenarnya.. , sampai sekarang Ji-san masih melajang " kata Jiraiya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

" Loh ? Kenapa ? " tanya Hinata sedih

" Dunia ini kejam Hinata-chan , kau harus tahu itu . Kebanyakan orang tua bilang pada anaknya dunia ini sangat indah seperti di negeri dongeng . padahal tidak . Banyak orang yang memiliki wajah seperti malaikat , tapi ternyata berhati iblis . Ada juga yang berwajah iblis tapi berhati malaikat . Kau tidak bisa dekat dengan orang lain karena melihat dirinya dari luar yang kelihatan baik . Kau harus melihatnya dari dalam juga . Contoh 1 , teman . Teman adalah orang yang akan memelukmu di saat kau senang maupu sedih , tapi ada juga teman yang memelukmu agar pedang yang ia tancapkan di tubuhmu menancap semakin dalam " kata Jiraiya panjang+lebar

Hinata yang mendengar itu semua terkejut . Jiraiya memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang tekejut yang kelihatan imut itu .

" Tapi jika kau mau , Ji-san memiliki cara untuk mendapatkan teman yang benar-benar teman sejati " tawar Jiraiya

" Gimana caranya paman ? " tanya Hinata sangat penasaran

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Jiraiya tadi , Hinata langsung memasang wajah datar , tatapan Hinata juga kosong . Jiraiya tersenyum melihat sikap Hinata yang sekarang .

" Bagus ! Teruslah begini di hadapan orang-orang . Jika ada orang yang mendekatimu padahal kau seperti ini . Berarti dia benar-benar ingin menjadi temanmu . Tapi , jangan langsung di terima " kata Jiraiya

Hinata dan Jiraiya melanjutkan perbincangan mereka sampai pukul 07:00 PM . Perbincangan itu merubah hidup Hinata 180 derajat . Dan pada waktu itu Hinata yang awalnya seorang malaikat , berubah menjadi iblis . Bulu sayap putih di punggungnya bergugur-guguran ,tergantikan oleh sayap berwarna hitam . Sehitam bulu gagak .

Flashback off

Tett tett tett

Bel sekolah KISHS pun berbunyi . Semua murid pada berhamburan memasuki kelas masing-masing . Ada juga beberapa Sensei yang sudah memasuki kelas yang akan mereka gunakan untuk mencari nafkah ( mengajar ) . Sasuke sudah menduduki tempat duduknya . Tepat di sebelah bangkunya masih ada bangku yang kosong . Itu bangku Hinata . Hinata sampai sekarang masih belum menampakkan wajah cantiknya . Sensei yang mengajar di kelas Sasuke pun sudah datang . Iruka-sensei , dia mengajar biologi .

" Baiklah anak-anak . Buka buku kalian halaman 96 dan ker... "

CKLEK..

Kata-kata Iruka-sensei terpotong oleh kedatangan seseorang . Pintu itu terbuka menampakkan sosok gadis berambut Indigo . Gadis itu masuk dengan aura kelam yang ia keluarkan . Semua murid merinding termasuk Iruka-sensei .

" Oh Hinata-san rupanya . Kenapa kau terlambat Hinata-san ? " tanya Iruka-sensei

" Tadi ada sedikit hambatan di jalan Iruka-sensei " jawab Hinata datar

" Berandalan tengik ? " tebak Iruka sensei sambil menaikkan satu alisnya

" Cecunguk-cecunguk mabuk " jawab Hinata masih datar

" Oh.. ya sudah . Silahkan duduk Hinata-san " kata Iruka mempersilahkan Hinata duduk di tempatnya

Hinata berjalan dengan santai ke bangkunya yang tepat di sebelah Sasuke . Setelah Hinata menduduki bangku yang ada di sebelah Sasuke . Sasuke menemukan hal baru yang ada di wajah Hinata . Apalagi lagi kalau bukan lebam yang bertengger apik di wajah Hinata . Lebam itu masih kelihatan baru . warnanya yang ungu kebiru-biruan . Belum lagi luka sobek yang ada di sudut bibir Hinata . Kemaren luka itu masih tidak terlalu besar . Namanya juga luka lama , di tambah luka baru ya tambah parah . Murid-murid kelas itu banyak yang membicarakan Hinata . Hinata tidak menghiraukan caci-maki mereka . Dia hanya menganggap itu semua angin lalu . Sasuke salut dengan ketegaran yang di miliki Hinata . Jika hal ini terjadi pada gadis lain . Mungkin gadis itu sekarang akan berlari keluar kelas menuju toilet cewek , duduk di atas kloset meratapi nasibnya yang jelek . Gadis lemah .Berbeda dengan Hinata yang kuat . Tapi itu hanya luarnya doang loh . Dalamnya belum tentu sama . Ibaratnya mayat di dalam kamar jenazah . Dari luar kelihatan utuh dan kuat , tapi dari dalam tubuhnya organnya sudah membusuk . Ya . Membusuk seperti hati Hinata terhadap orang lain .

Hinata POV

" Kau habis berkelahi ? " tanya Sasuke datar

Aku memandang pemuda yang ada di sebelahku ini . Dia menanyakan apa yang baru saja ku lakukan , khehh... membuatku ingin tertawa .

 _Orang yang menanyakan keadaanmu belum tentu peduli . Dia hanya ingin kelihatan baik saja di depanmu dan orang banyak . Atau mungkin dia hanya penasaran . Setelah kau menjawab pertanyaan , dia akan bersikap acuh lagi padamu seperti kemaren-kemarennya . Menyenangkan bukan ? Memberikan harapan pada orang lain setelah itu menghempaskannya layaknya kapas yang sudah tak terpakai – Hinata_

End Hinata POV

Hinata masih memandang pemuda di sebelahnya dengan tatapan datar . Setelah itu di mengarahkan wajahnya ke depan . Melihat kembali penjelasan yang di berikan Iruka-sensei . Sasuke yang di acuhkan hanya mendengus .

" Damn , Aku di acuhin sama cewek . Shit... " batin Sasuke kesal

SKIP TIME

Tett Tett Tett

Bel pulang pun berbunyi . Semua murid grasak-grusuk meninggalkan sekolah tanpa berpamitan pada sensei mereka ' Murid edan ' batin semua sensei . Hinata berjalan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motor sportnya . Saat Hinata akan menaiki motornya , ia merasa ada yang janggal . Dia memperhatikan dengan baik-baik bagian-bagian motornya . Bingo . Ketemu . Bannya kempes . Tapi kelihatannya di kempesin deh . Hinata hanya menghela nafas kasar . Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan mendorong motornya sampai ke rumahnya . Jika kita menengok sedikit ke belakang Hinata , Di sana sudah ada Sasuke dkk yang mengawasi Hinata . Mereka menaiki motor sport mereka masing-masing . Sasuke manaiki motor sportnya yang berwarna merah , Naruto orange , Sai putih , Kiba Shino Shikamaru biru tua dan terakhir Lee berwarna Hijau . Mereka memandang Hinata dengan berbagai ekspresi .

" Kita pulang , guys " ajak Sasuke

Semua sahabat Sasuke menganggukkan kepala mereka . Mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan motor mereka masing-masing . Setelah sampai di perempatan jalan , Sasuke memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan temannya . Loh emangnya rumah Sasuke gak searah sama mereka ? Searah , hanya saja Sasuke ingin menemui seseorang . Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk berpisah di jalan dari teman-temannya . Sebenarnya sebelumnya tadi Sasuke melihat Hinata berbelok kanan pada perempatan jalan itu . Sedangkan arah rumah Sasuke dkk lurus dari perempatan itu ( Gak mudeng yah ? sama berarti -_-) . Setelah berpamitan pada teman-temannya . Sasuke menjalankan aksinya untuk mengikuti Hinata . Setelah jaraknya dan Hinata hanya berkisar 5 meter , Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti Hinata sambil mendorong motornya . Sesekali Sasuke melihat Hinata yang mambasuk keringat yang ada di dahinya . Sasuke merasa kasihan . Jelas Hinata merasa kelelahan mendorong motor besar itu sampai kerumahnya . Rumahnya Hinata juga masih gak kelihatan . Akhirnya Sasuke berhenti mendorong motornya . Dia menaiki motornya dan menghidupkan mesinnya . Setelah itu Sasuke melajukan motornya kedepan Hinata dan menghadang Hinata dengan dirinya dan motornya . Sasuke melepaskan helm dari kepalanya.

" Dia rupanya " batin Hinata

Hinata hanya menatap datar pemuda yang ada di depannya .

" Butuh bantuan ? " tanya Sasuke

"..."

Sasuke turun dari motornya . Dia menghampiri Hinata .

" Motormu kenapa ? "

"..."

Sasuke melihat motor Hinata . Mencoba mencari apa masalah yang membuat motor seberat ini tidak bisa berjalan . BINGO . Bannya kempes .

" Bannya kempes ? " tanya Sasuke retoris ( udah tahu nanya -_- hadehh )

"..."

" Sampai kapan kau akan mendiamiku ? " tanya Sasuke bosan

"..."

Sasuke jengah . Sasuke mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku jaket birunya untuk menghubungi seseorang .

Tutttttttttttttt

" Moshi-moshi " jawab orang yang ada di seberang telepon itu

" Moshi-moshi . Ji-san ini aku Sasuke Uchiha " kata Sasuke

" Ohh Sasuke . Ada perlu apa meneleponku ? " tanya orang itu

" Motor temanku lagi bermasalah nih Ji-san . Bisakah kau datang kemari untuk mengambil motornya untuk di perbaiki " pinta Sasuke

" kau sekarang ada dimana ? " tanya orang itu

" Jalan Fuji blok B "

" Ya sudah tunggu saja . Aku akan datang dalam waktu 10 menit "

" Arigatou Ji-san "

" Hm "

Tut tut tut

Sambungan telepon pun terputus . Sasuke memasukan kembali smartphonenya .

" Apa yang kau lakukan ? " tanya Hinata

" Menolong " jawab Sasuke seadanya

" Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu " kata Hinata sarkastik

" Siapa yang mengasihimu ? aku mencoba menolongmu , apa salah ? "

" Apa mau mu ? " tanya Hinata sambil menggertakan giginya

" Tidak ada "

" Kalau begitu , kenapa kau mendekatiku ? Mau bermain-main denganku hmm ? " tanya Hinata remeh

" Tidak . Kau gadis yang tak pantas untuk di permainkan . Kau gadis yang pantas mendapatkan cinta dan kasih sayang " kata Sasuke panjang+lebar

Hati Hinata mencelos mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan . Dia pantas menerima cinta dan kasih sayang ? khehh , jangan membuatnya tertawa . Hinata memasang evil smirknya .

" Cinta ? khehh.. Jangan samakan aku dengan gadis-gadis yang ada di luar sana yang mengharapkan yang namanya CINTA . Basi tahuu " kata Hinata kasar

Sasuke memandang Hinata prihatin . Gadis ini benar-benar lain dari yang lain . Dia bertolak belakang dengan semua gadis yang Sasuke temui sebelumnya . Tiba-tiba ada yang menginstruksi percakapan mereka .

" Sasuke " panggil orang itu

" Oh , Orochi-Jisan sudah datang rupanya "

" Mana yang bermasalah ? " tanya Orochimaru

" Ini , bannya kempes " kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ban motor Hinata

" Untung saja aku sudah membawa pompa angin "

Orang yang bernama Orochimaru itu langsung mengisi angin ke ban motor milik Hinata ( Aku gak tahu gimana caranya jabarin , soallnya aku bukan tukang tambal ban -_- jadi jabarin sendiri OK ! ) Setelah Orochimaru mengisi angin ke ban Hinata . Sasuke menanyakan berapa biaya perbaikannya .

" Berapa Ji-san ? " tanya Sasuke

" karena kau langgananku , jadi aku berikan gratis " kata Orochimaru nyengir

" Wah Arigatou Ji-san . Ji-san memang baik " puji Sasuke ( modus ? )

" Ya ya . Oh ya tolong sampaikan salamku pada Ayahmu Sasuke "

" Iya Ji-san "

" Ya sudah aku pergi dulu . Ja nee "

" Hmm "

Setelah kepergian Orochimaru .

" Kenapa ? " tanya Hinata sambil menunduk

" Hm ? "

" Kenapa kau menolongku ? Padahal aku selalu mengacuhkanmu "

" Kenapa ya ? " tanya Sasuke sambil berpikir

" ... "

" Mungkin karena aku ingin kau melihatku . Kau selalu memandang orang dengan tatapan kosong tiada arti . Aku ingin menjadi sesuatu yang berarti untukmu " jelas Sasuke panjang+lebar

" ... "

" Jika aku tidak bisa menjadi sesuatu yang berarti untukmu , bolehkan aku menjadi sahabatmu ? Oh bukan , teman . Maukah kau menjadi temanku ? " tanya Sasuke pada Hinata

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya . Pertama kali yang dia lihat adalah senyum Sasuke yang begitu tulus dari hati terdalamnya . Hinata menatap ke dalam mata Sasuke . Sama seperti Hinata , Sasuke menatap ke dalam mata Amethyst milik Hinata . Hinata mencoba mencari sedikit kebohongan di dalam tatapan itu . Tapi dia tidak menemukannya . Yang dia temui adalah rasa kasih yang mendalam . Lambat laun Hinata terjebak dalam pesona sang onyx . Mata onyx yang sehitam malam itu sangat mempesona . Tiba-tiba Hinata sadar bahwa dia terpesona oleh -mata- Sasuke . Hinata segera memutuskan kontak mata itu . Sasuke sedikit sedih karena tidak bisa melihat mata yang indah itu lebih lama .

" Arigatou sudah menolongku . Aku akan pulang sekarang " pamit Hinata

" Hm . Hati-hati di jalan " kata Sasuke

Setelah pamit pada Sasuke , Hinata segera menaiki motornya dan menghidupkan mesinnya . Setelah itu Hinata langsung mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan Sasuke . Sasuke memandang punggung Hinata sendu . Dia berharap agar dia dapat menjadi orang yang berarti di kehidupan gadis Hyuuga . Walaupun hanya teman sekalipun .

TBC

Balasan Review :

Sasuhina69 : iya nih dah update , mampir lagi ya :)

: Gracias porque ya quiere leer este fic, aunque somos diferentes idiomas. Esta ha sido la actualización, espero que continúe siguiendo la historia de este fic. Esta historia me llevo de mi experiencia y mi amigo. Una vez más, gracias

subuhdibulanoktober : Ya salam kenal juga . Iya ini dah update . Mampir lagi ya

hinatachannn2505 : Iya ni dah update . Mampir lagi ya

purpleviollet : Padahal aku udah kasih kuncinya loh . Aku gk jamin bisa update cepet . Mampir lagi ya

ppkarismac : Iya ni dah update . Mampir lagi ya

Note : Kepanjangankah ? Gomen updatenya lama #bungkuk . Lagian aku buat fic ini hanya untuk mengisi waktu jika aku merasa pusing karena banyak pikiran . Tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian di bawah kotak ini . Jika mau ngeflame langsung sms aja ke nomer Xlku -_- . Gue ladenin sampe loh bosen #evilsmirk


End file.
